


Athanasia

by Penguiduck



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love Triangles, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, wwyff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguiduck/pseuds/Penguiduck
Summary: You never valued immortality. You never wished to live forever. You thought that you would die someday, and that time would come whenever fate deemed it so. But fate had other plans. When you become fatally injured on one of your missions, you leave your friends with no choice. And now, there is no going back.Firo x Reader x Luck





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> This is a finished piece that I started back in 2013. I have only watched the anime and have never read the light novels. I did my best trying to keep the characters, well, in-character, given the limited information provided in the anime.
> 
> This chapter is the prelude. It summarizes what happened to the reader in the past, involving Luck and Firo, and how she got caught up in all of this. 
> 
> You'll notice that starting with chapter 2, you'll have a choice between Firo and Luck, two alternate endings for you to choose from. In the final chapter, you'll get to select which one of the two you'll end up with. :D
> 
> Please enjoy. As always, kudos and comments are appreciated!

You never valued immortality. You never wished to live forever. You thought that you would die someday, and that time would come whenever fate deemed it so.

Who knew that fate could be so cruel?

You had discovered Luck and Firo's secret long ago. It was during a fight at one of the Martillo family casinos. You were there helping Firo since the Martillos did not have a job for you at the moment -- you normally worked as a spy for them, slipping in and out of the darkness to gather information. It was a job that you took seriously, for while you were able to keep the Martillos happy and your pockets filled, you were also able to continue your own search for a long-lost friend.

The intruders were a group of cheaters who had been found out by one of the dealers. They were not happy about being discovered and had begun firing their weapons. While you tried to stave the men off, you were cornered. You would have fought, but with the number of guns pointed at you, you could do nothing. You thought in that moment that your time had come; you would accept your fate gracefully because you had escaped death many times.

You stood defiantly as if to tell the intruders that you were not afraid, but your behavior hardly fazed them. With wicked grins on their faces, the men let loose the gunshots, and you braced yourself for what was to come.

However, Firo had come to your rescue, pushing you out of the way, shielding your body with his own. You were horrified, jaw agape as bullets pegged his upper body. You cried out loud, even though you could not hear your own screams above the blasts of the guns.

The men laughed as Firo's body crumpled to the ground and blood pooled beneath him. You scrambled to his side, unable to believe that this really was Firo's fate. You had already accepted yours, but watching a dear friend die before your very eyes was too much.

Tears blurred your vision, and you didn't care what would happen next. The men pointed their guns at you this time, mocking you, scoffing at the waste of your friend's sacrifice.

...but what happened then made them writhe and tremble in disbelief. Firo returned from death, the splattered blood retreating back into the torn and matted corpse, his flesh sewing itself together flawlessly. He killed the intruders with a knife as soon as he opened his eyes, turning to you with a sheepish grin on your face as soon as he was done.

"Well, now that that's over," he said, picking up his fedora, "I think I owe you an explanation."

You were stunned and speechless.

Firo led you to an empty conference room below the casino, where he told you everything. He spoke of alchemists, the immortal elixir, and a corrupt darkness that consumed some who sought it.

This was so new to you, the concept foreign and strange. How was it that these people could live forever? And furthermore, who would _want_ to live forever?

You wouldn't judge the immortals, but you knew that you were a world apart. You would continue working beside Firo and Luck and everyone else, though you refused to even entertain the idea of becoming immortal. That was impossible anyway, for the elixir was long gone... wasn't it?

You thought that for a long time.

Luck and Firo eventually offered you a sip. Luck said that he had hid the last bit of the elixir away. After he and the others discovered what it really was, he preserved the remaining liquid in a vial for a time like this, when they would find use for it again. No one else knew about it. 

They had already discussed the matter with each other, and they wanted you to drink it because they wished for you to live as they did, immune to age and death. Your line of work was dangerous, after all, they said.

You turned their offer down, thinking that you would much rather die when the time came, whether you were worn down by disease or violence or old age. Immortality frightened you. It was unnatural, like making a deal with the devil -- and from what you heard, it wasn't far from the truth.

Not long after their proposal, you suffered a terrible injury during a mission gone wrong. The Gandor Brothers found you when you were near death and brought you back to the Gandor family headquarters. You were barely conscious, and Luck, against your wishes, injected the remainder of the immortality elixir into your arm with a syringe. 

The blood returned to your body as painfully as it had left it, and your skin and vital organs healed without so much as a scratch. The process was terrifying and unpleasant, but the elixir really did defy death.

Luck seemed relieved that you were all right. 

But you did not know what to think. You could barely believe what you had become; in fact, you felt like some sort of monster. 

Whether by your will or not, you were now immortal.


	2. Not Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two endings in this chapter, which kind of fits the WWYFF model, though I've left out the multiple choices throughout the chapter because you probably already know whether you like FIro or Luck better. No point in telling you whom you're more compatible with. You can read both, or you can just read the one for your favorite of the two.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Let's face it -- you can't stay angry at him forever."

You looked over your shoulder at Firo, giving him a half-knowing, half-questioning glance. "Well, now that I'm immortal, I most certainly can."

"All right, but just because you can doesn't mean that you should."

You leaned against the pool table, fingering the pool cue in your hands. You were never very good at pool, but you figured that you'd humor Firo anyway. He was a close friend of yours, after all.

"He'll never admit it," he continued, "but he's feeling all sorts of melancholy."

"Because I'm not talking to him?"

"Something like that." Firo looked pensive as he aimed carefully at the cue ball. "I think he also feels bad about it all."

"About what?"

"You know the answer to that, _____." Firo took a shot, and the cue ball scattered the other balls around the pool table. "Stripes. Your turn."

You tried your best to judge where you ought to make your shot, although your mind was certainly not on this game of pool. You finally settled on one of the balls in the corner and leaned over the rail so that you could line the cue ball up. 

As you were trying to concentrate, Firo stepped toward you, peering over your hunched shoulders. "A little off, I think. I'd try shifting more to the right."

You glared at him from the corner of your eye as if telling him that you didn't need any help. 

He put up his hands and gave you a sheepish look. "All right, all right. Just thought you might like my advice."

With a sigh, you stood up straight and let the pool cue end touch the ground. "It's not that I don't value your advice... I just don't really know what to think. You know that I've always been adverse to this whole immortality thing, and now I've been tossed into it all without a choice."

"He did it to save your life."

"I know," you replied a little irritably. "I know. I understand that he has the best of intentions, but it doesn't matter what he wants. This is my life. He can't go muddling in it just because he's worried about me and wants to keep me alive."

"So you were all right with dying that day? Just like that? You were ready to say goodbye to the world and everyone you knew?"

You gripped the pool cue in your hands. "I wouldn't put it like that..."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Just because I didn't expect to die that day doesn't mean that it wasn't meant to happen. Maybe it was; maybe it wasn't. I just feel like I'm playing God by making that decision for fate."

"You can blame Luck for that."

You blinked. "...isn't that exactly what I'm doing?" You thought you had already established that.

"You can blame him for something without being angry with him. I think he'd like that better than the situation right now." Firo nodded toward the pool table. "You know, if you don't want your turn, we could always skip you."

"No, I'll play." You readjusted yourself over the rail and made your shot. The ball missed its hole by several inches.

"Sheesh, _____, you really are upset about this. You're off your game today -- you're not usually this bad."

It was at that moment that Maiza and Czeslaw entered the room. This was the first time since the incident that you had seen either of them, though you were sure that they had heard about everything.

"What's there to be upset about?" Maiza asked, a kind expression on his face. "I feel like I haven't seen you in a while, _____. Hello."

"Hello, Maiza, Czeslaw," you replied. "I'm just adjusting."

Czeslaw smiled at you, knowing fully well what you were speaking of. He had grown fond of you since you had first met him. He used to be distant and unsure when the Martillo family first hired you, but you thought that time had worn down those emotional walls he had put up. "It won't take long. I think you'll grow used to it."

"Czeslaw is right," Maiza added. "And you won't be alone through all of this."

"That's what I've been trying to tell her," Firo said as he took his shot. The target ball rolled into the hole effortlessly. "She's just not buying it." He took another shot. This one made it in, too.

Maiza smiled, and he nodded toward your companion. "I think Firo accepted his immortality far more quickly than others. That doesn't mean that you have to."

You nodded slowly, understanding that at this point, there was nothing you could do to go back.

Czeslaw seemed to know what you were thinking, and he said. "If you're unhappy about this, one of us could just devour you." There was humor in his voice.

"I think I'll pass," you joked. Being devoured was the worst-case scenario.

Firo was busy knocking his striped balls into the pool table holes. He succeeded in doing that to all but the final two. "Your turn, _____."

Seeing as how badly you were losing, Maiza placed a hand on your shoulder. "Why don't we take a break and find someplace to eat? You may be immortal, _____, but you still need nourishment. I know that one of your favorite restaurants is just around the corner."

You couldn't help but grin at his offer. Maiza really was too nice for the mafia, but perhaps that was a good thing -- he seemed to play the voice of reason.

"Sounds like a plan," Firo said. "But only if we get a rematch."

"You bet," you replied as you placed the pool cue on the table.

"We'll let you clean up here." Maiza and Czeslaw started toward the door. "We'll see if Ennis wants to come, too."

As they left, you and Firo began to straighten up the pool table, collecting the balls from the pockets.

"Well, back to our original conversation," Firo started as he fit the balls into the triangular rack, "I think you should go talk to Luck. Just to sort your feelings out. I doubt you're as angry as you say you are."

"Don't tell me how I should feel, Firo."

"Never, but I do understand how Luck must feel." He tipped his fedora toward you as he placed it on his head. "Because, in that situation, I probably would have done the same thing." He said no more as he nodded toward the door.

\---------------

Lunch was a happy gathering. You had the chance to speak with your friends, Ennis included, without having to worry. Maiza was right in that you at least had people to depend on -- it wasn't like you were the only immortal in the world, facing eternity by yourself.

You eagerly ate your pasta as you shared casual conversation with your friends. And for the first time since the ordeal, you began to wonder if being immortal was really all that bad. They all seemed so optimistic, after all.

Maybe you were thinking about this the wrong way. 

Maybe being immortal was not such a horrible thing. You would no longer have to live wondering if an accident would take your life.

And with your line of work, you would never have to worry about a mission going wrong. At least, not in simplistic terms -- you wouldn't have to worry about losing your life.

But the argument still plagued you. What if there came a time when you no longer wished to live? What if life became meaningless because it was no longer special?

When you brought up these concerns with Firo, he said that Luck actually had similar concerns. You half-wondered if he only said that to you so you would go see him, but you decided that staying angry at him did nothing to soothe your nerves.

It wasn't surprising that Luck would give you time to soak things in. He was the patient type, willing to bide his time and see how things turned out. You actually admired him for that; it was because of his calculative social skills that the Gandor family was as successful as it was. After all, he couldn't leave the anti-social, silent Keith to run things, and Bergo's violent nature was not that of a true leader.

Two weeks later, you decided to pay Luck a visit. 

You headed over to the Gandor family headquarters, figuring that Luck would be in there. If not, you could find someone to point you in the right direction.

You were able to knock on the door, but it opened automatically right as you raised your hand. 

"I was expecting you," Luck said, leaning slightly against the door frame. 

You raised a suspicious eyebrow. 

"I'm just joking. I saw you coming from the window." He opened the door wider. "Come on in."

"Thanks," you said as you stepped inside, letting the warm air soak through your skin. It sure was cold outside.

Like the gentleman that he was, Luck took your coat for you, hanging it on a coatrack by the door. You had never expected anyone to treat you as a lady (least of all, a member of the mafia), but Luck performed that service for you anyway.

"So I take it that you're ready to talk to me again?" he asked well-naturedly. He had a smile on his face, but that didn't say much because his lips were almost always curved into a grin, if only to make himself seem polite.

"If I'm not, then I'm in the wrong place."

"Good observation." He chuckled as he sat you down at a table in one of the other rooms. "How are you doing?"

"I'm alive," you replied. "Thanks to you, I suppose."

He dipped his head toward you as if to concur with your statement, though ironically in a non-committal way.

You sighed as you lifted your elbows to the table, leaning your face against one of your hands. "I guess I don't really know what to say. I was so angry at the time."

"I remember. You pushed me away when I asked if you were all right and stormed out of here."

"You can't blame me for that. You've known all along that I never wanted immortality, and yet you had the gall to inject me with that poison."

"You really think it's poison?"

"Like I said, I don't know what to think. I may never come to terms with this change."

Luck sat diagonal to you, the only thing separating you the corner and leg of the table. "You will. It just may take some time."

"That's easy for you to say," you said. "You've already adjusted."

"Adjusted, maybe, but that doesn't mean much."

You paused as you stared into his brown eyes. "...what do you mean by that?" Truthfully, before you were injected with the elixir, you had never asked any of the immortals how they felt about living forever. You just assumed that it was something that they valued.

"You know that I never asked to become immortal either, _____. It was an accident."

You nodded slowly, remembering that Firo had mentioned that during his initial explanation to you.

"It's been three years, and I feel like I've already lost my passion for life. It's no longer exciting -- just a dull shade of gray everywhere. I constantly feel calm, benign, shallow, like life is nothing but a weary road. I walk but never get anywhere."

These words were what you wanted to hear from him, not because you wanted to or expected him to feel this way, but because these were your fears, too. This was what you had come to discuss with Luck. "You're subject to all of this... and you want me to feel the same way?"

"Not at all," he said as he averted your gaze, staring at the wall. "Honestly, when I gave you the last of the elixir... that was probably the least rational thing I've done since becoming immortal. Even my brothers were surprised by it."

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because I didn't want you to die."

"That's it?" You were becoming irritated again; you felt the same way that you did two weeks ago. "Look, I know that we're friends and you care about my well-being, but that wasn't your decision to make! This is _my_ life, and you don't have the right to choose whether or not I want to become immortal!"

"I'm sorry. I can't change what I did. I can't say 'You'll thank me later' because I don't know if you will or not. All I know is that when I saw your beaten and battered body hanging onto dear life, I couldn't let you die." Here, he returned your gaze, his eyes boring into yours. "...and I don't regret it."

You glared at him. "I can't believe you're so selfish." And with those words, you left the Gandor family headquarters, slamming the door behind you as you went.

\---------------

** If you choose Luck: **

You walked as quickly as you could. You didn't break out into the run, afraid that you would attract attention and look like an aggrieved woman who had just gotten in a fight with someone. That wouldn't be far from the truth, but you didn't like wearing your emotions on your sleeve.

It was cold, and you had forgotten to grab your coat. The skies were grey, gentle, white snowflakes beginning their trek from the heavens. At least, you could still feel the cold -- that was better than feeling nothing.

You heard footsteps behind you. "_____." That was Luck's voice, and you didn't look back.

But he caught up with you easily with his long legs and touched your arm. "_____, you'll catch a cold. Just because you're immortal now doesn't mean that you can't experience discomfort." You felt him place your coat over your shoulders. 

With a sigh, you stopped walking long enough to fit your arms into the sleeves. "Is that all?" you asked quietly, not bothering to look at him.

"I'll walk you home. It's getting dark."

"You don't need to." Part of you hated being babied like that; the other part of you was happy that he cared. 

"I want to."

Well, there was no point in arguing, you decided, so you let him walk with you along the sullen, winter streets. Cars drove by carelessly, and other passerby bustled here and there, obviously eager to get home. Despite the noise of the streets, you and Luck walked in silence. This was actually one of the things that you loved about him. The silence between you was a comfortable one, and that was something that you could not share with everyone.

When you finally reached your apartment, which was in conjunction with other apartments belonging to the Martillo family, you turned to Luck. "Thanks for walking me home." You might have been angry with him, but you still appreciated the gesture. You were more of a spy and less of a fighter, and even though you were confident in your physical abilities, you didn't want any trouble.

"You're welcome. I'm sorry you're still upset." He began to walk back to his family's headquarters.

His words seemed so sincere that your heart fluttered -- it was as if you didn't want him to be sorry. It was a good thing that he was, but you didn't want him to feel like you resented him for what he did. 

"Luck?" you called after him.

He turned to look at you with that same smile on his face, though he also looked confident as if he expected you to call for him. "Mm?"

"I don't hate you for what you did. I just need some more time to sort my feelings out."

"I understand. You have all the time in the world." 

You watched leave before keying into your apartment, ready for a night of contemplation and rest.

** If you choose Firo: **

You heard a knock on your door that night, and you got up from your sofa, wondering whom it could be. It was unusual that you had visitors in the evening -- if one of your friends came calling, it was because you had already made plans.

You peered through the peephole to see a grinning, young man in a green fedora, so you unlatched and opened the door. "Hi, Firo. What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd drop in and ask how you were doing. How'd your meeting with Luck go?" He came inside, and you shut the door.

"It went... all right," you said. "He kind of made immortality seem less appealing. Maybe I shouldn't have talked to him."

Firo shrugged his shoulders with a mock-sigh and said, "Well, at least he was being honest. I was hoping for some positivity, but I guess a guy can't have everything."

"What were you expecting?"

"I was hoping that you'd be able to relate the him and feel better about the situation." He let himself fall onto the sofa.

You paced over and sat down next to him. "Sorry to disappoint you, then," you replied. To be honest, you weren't sorry at all, though you did feel a little bad that Firo had such high hopes.

He waved your apology off with his hand. "No worries. So what're you up to tomorrow? Got time to help out at the casino?"

You shook your head. "I actually have some work to do. The boss wants me to scope out one of the new Runorata apartment complexes to see what they're doing in there. He says that they bought way too many for just living purposes, which makes them look suspicious. I don't know how long my excursion will take."

"Just be careful, all right?"

"I always am." But you knew that being careful didn't necessarily guarantee success, especially in your line of work. You learned your lesson the hard way during your last mission. You had underestimated your targets, and they turned against you so quickly that you couldn't even make an escape.

"I guess this is one of the perks to being immortal, huh? You don't have to worry too much; you can take a few gunshots to the head and come out right on top. Sometimes the element of surprise is enough time to knock 'em out before they can react." Firo was silent for a few moments before he added, "Let's get dinner tomorrow night, then. Just the two of us. My treat."

You blinked in surprise at his offer. He had never taken you out to dinner before... not just the two of you anyway. Usually, someone else came along to join you. "Just us?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Um." You weren't sure what to think of it, but you figured that it couldn't hurt. "Sure. I'd like that."

Firo stood up from the sofa, smiling down at you. "Why don't you come by whenever you're done checking out the Runorata complex? I'll be waiting at the main casino."

"I'll do that." You returned his smile.

"Great. It's a date."


	3. The Familiar Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

You woke up before the sun rose, dressing warmly because you knew that you would be outside for most of the day. It was always difficult to predict whether or not your scoping missions would prove to be successful or not, and if you could not find a way to sneak inside, then you'd be freezing in the cold.

The boss had said that the Runoratas had purchased a series of apartments in a nearby area, but there were far more apartments than the family would be able to use on its own. He wanted you to spend some time there to see if you could figure out what they were planning.

Of course, you were happy to do it, but you would have to take some precautions, especially with what had happened on your last mission.

Maybe you would become less careful now that you were immortal. After all, you couldn't die, so why even bother preserving your life?

You tried to reason with yourself, and the best answer you could come up with to be careful was that you didn't like pain. There was no point in getting shot if you didn't have to.

_That's good enough, right?_

You pulled your arms through the sleeves of your winter coat, making sure to button it up tightly before grabbing your favorite scarf and wrapping that warmly around your neck. 

_No, no, it isn't._

But that was where this became a problem. What was the point in living if you didn't feel the thrill of life anymore? Before you had become immortal, you had always thought that it was better to live a short, happy one, than a long, meaningless one. Life was no longer precious if it wasn't fleeting, if it wasn't special.

Was that right? Was your logic flawless?

Probably not, but your emotions on the topic flared every time you tried to set aside enough of your mind to think.

You stepped outside in the chill of the early morning, letting yourself blend into the darkness as you took a shortcut to the Runorata complex. You knew these streets well -- you had to, in case a mission went wrong and you had to escape. No one would be awake at this hour, much less wandering the streets.

You pressed your gloved hands to your lips, breathing warmth into them. You weren't one to complain, but you had to admit that it was too cold for your liking. Although you would have liked to grab a cup of coffee or tea, the shops probably weren't even open yet. It didn't matter, though, because you knew the area that the Runorata family had moved into, and there were several cafes nearby.

Your toes were cold as you walked briskly, holding your arms to yourself as though you could stave off the terrible chill. At least it wasn't snowing. Being on the job when it was snowing was one of the worst things ever.

_Almost there._ You slipped through another thin alleyway and then saw the streets. There were a few cars puffing about, likely the morning birds who were willing to take the earlier shifts at work. You waited at a crosswalk for an opening before jogging across the road. 

Perhaps you should have called for a cab because the apartments were a ways away, but that would have required waiting. You hated feeling like you were doing nothing. 

The sun had begun to rise, but it hardly felt any warmer. You saw people now as they stepped out of their homes and into the city, ready to start their busy days.

Part of you supposed it was funny what others must have thought of you. You wondered what you were like to them. Would they just assume that you were running errands for your family? Or perhaps you were making your way to the local bakery to work? They would never know that you were paid by a mafia family for spy work.

For a short while, your mind fled to thoughts of Firo and Luck. 

You had been close friends with them ever since you had started working with the Martillo family. You got along with most everyone in both the Martillo and Gandor families, but perhaps the majority of them merely tolerated you. As for Firo and Luck, you knew that they actually liked you.

They had proven that. Firo had taken several bullets for you -- even though he was in perfect condition afterward, the gesture was a nice one, you supposed. Luck, on the other hand, had given you the last of his precious immortality elixir. Of course, you weren't happy with that, but you knew that he had only the best intentions at heart.

You gave a short sigh, filling the air in front of you with your white breath. The complex was just right ahead. It was a small gated community, though it wasn't difficult to walk past the gates at all. The boss had said that the Runoratas had bought out this entire block of apartments, so you had to be careful. Surely, they would notice a stranger wandering on their private grounds.

Fortunately, your senses were sharp, and you caught sight of several men coming toward the gate from within the complex.

Quickly, you moved behind several bushes, crouching low to the ground. It was unfortunate that you had to be doing that in the winter -- the trees and shrubs had no leaves. But it didn't seem to be a problem, as these four men probably had not yet had their morning coffee yet. 

You actually recognized them as members of the family, so this was something to report to the boss.

The apartment buildings were nice, nicer than most of the ones you would find in Little Italy. They were made of red bricks and furnished atop with darker shingles. The windows were tall, decorated with white curtains from the inside. From what you could see, it seemed like there were people living in the front-most apartments. You wondered if this was true of all of them.

With that thought, you moved around the complex, searching for signs of residence. You saw cars parked alongside these buildings, sure evidence that people had frequented this area. Around the same hour, children came from the doors for school, and you took a mental note of which homes these children came from. You did not recognize any of them, but you did not think you would. After all, since when did mafia work involve the men's children?

As the day continued, however, you noticed that there were men and women whom you did not recognize. They were entirely new faces to you, which you found a little odd. You had been around for several years within Little Italy, and most of these people should have been familiar. You might not have had names for the faces, but you would have at least recognized them.

The boss had told you that the Runoratas were not necessarily enemies. He just wanted to know what was happening within the family in case something happened and it was necessary that the Martillo family needed information.

There was someone in particular who caught your attention. He was a man in his late twenties, a fedora on his head, a cigar hanging from his lips. He wore an eye-patch over his right eye, and even though you thought he appeared to be familiar, you could not seem to get a good look at him.

Your heart stirred with curiosity, and you followed him away from the complex, trailing several yards behind him so he wouldn't suspect anything. At one point, you managed to roll a small pebble past his feet, and he turned around to find the source of the pebble. This told you that he was more aware than the average person, but not so much more that he was a spy or assassin. You would be able to outsmart him easily.

Still, you thought that you had met him before somewhere, perhaps a long time ago.

You continued to follow him at a distance until he entered a nearby coffee shop. 

Feeling a little hungry and longing for something warm to drink, you stepped into the coffee shop across the street. Although the people passing by must have thought you were strange to choose to sit outside, you sat outside in the cold anyway, sipping your drink and glancing over a newspaper.

Your target of interest seemed to be in no hurry, so you watched him from across the street through the window. As you waited for him to return outside, you dug through the recesses of your memory, trying to put a name to the face -- or at least some sort of emotion or event.

He actually reminded you of the very person you were looking for, but even though it had been years since you had last seen her, you were sure that you would still recognize her -- and this man certainly wasn't her. Still, these two people shared canny resemblance.

You could see him clearly through the window, drinking his coffee, when another man sat down across from him. They shook hands, and you grew interested, curious as to what sort of business they would have at a coffee shop. Pieces of paper were passed between them.

You suddenly had a bad feeling about this. Somehow, your intuition was incredibly accurate. Your feelings were strangely like premonitions, and the last time you did not trust your gut, you almost ended up dead. With one last gulp, you finished up your drink, and began to backtrack, keeping your pace quick without looking suspicious.

But before you could round the corner, both of the men stepped out from the coffee shop and began to follow you.

_Crap,_ you thought. You wondered what gave you away; you were actually being quite careful about your work. As soon as you could, you found a narrow alleyway that was empty, and right when you made that turn, you broke out into a full-speed dash.

The footsteps behind you quickened.

You ran faster, making another sharp turn and then another. You were now on another busy street, where you would likely be able to hide within the crowd..

But the men were more clever than you thought, and they came out from behind you, pointing in your direction. 

Your average escape tactic wouldn't work on them. You wondered what kind of men they were, and what the eye-patched man had to do with the Runorata family. With your heart pounding in your chest, you dove into another alleyway, purposefully cutting in front of a moving car. This slowed them a little bit, though it was certainly a close call for you. You heard the sound of screeching tires and car horns but kept on running.

You looked to your left, right, and above, noting that there was a ladder that would lead you to the rooftops. It was risky to take such a path, especially since it was far easier to become cornered up there than on solid ground. But at least you would have the chance to confuse the men.

You took the chance, climbing the metal ladder as quickly as you could. Once you reached the top of the building, you swung yourself over onto the roof, ducking onto your stomach as you peeked your head over the edge to watch.

The men raced into the alleyway, though they paused past the ladder. You held your breath, drawing yourself onto the roof entirely so they wouldn't notice you if they looked up.

From below, you heard the echo of footsteps as they drifted away into the distance. You breathed out a sigh of relief, waiting several minutes before finding an alternate route down to the ground.

What had just happened was entirely unexpected. You figured that you ought to quit this mission and report back to the boss as soon as possible.

\---------------

You returned to the Martillo family headquarters, asking for an audience with the boss.

He cordially invited you into his office, and you explained everything to him. You talked about what you saw with regards to the apartment complex and how there were strange people there whom you did not believe to be officially part of the family. Although you were a little hesitant, you also mentioned the familiar man with the eye-patch and the man who joined up with him later.

"And they chased you?" the boss asked.

You nodded. "Yes. I don't know what they want. I feel like I had my bases covered well when I was at the complex, so I really don't know what happened..."

"Something must have gave you away." He sighed. "You need to be more careful. I think you have been lacking in caution lately."

"I'm sorry." As much as you didn't want to hear those words, you wondered if this was because of this odd psychological state you were in -- you didn't feel the need to be careful anymore because you couldn't die anyway.

"_____, I know you have been with us for years. You've done excellent work for both the Martillo and Gandor family, so I won't give up on you so easily, as you are a good asset. However, as with all assets, I must protect them. I want you to take several weeks more to recuperate. The events from two weeks past have left you shocked."

He left you with those words, and you were dismissed.

Of course, you couldn't argue with the mafia boss -- in reality, he was being quite kind. You had saved up enough money to keep yourself going for the next few weeks, and if things became close, you could always mooch off of your friends. You had an apartment paid for by the Martillo family, so you really had nothing to lose by spending a bit of time for yourself.

You sighed as you left the building, wondering what it was that you would do next.

But as you stepped into the cold, you saw two familiar faces. "Oh... Keith, Berga. It's good to see you."

As per usual, Keith said nothing, his thin eyes glancing over you as he nodded in greeting. Berga was the one who vocalized their thoughts. "No surprise to see you here, though it's been a while."

"Where's Luck?" you asked without thinking. You were so used to seeing the three of them together.

Keith squinted as he studied the expression on your face. For a moment, you were curious as to how much the two Gandor brothers were aware of your stressed relationship with Luck. They knew you were close, and they knew that you had been unwillingly subjected to immortality by their younger brother.

"He's back at the apartments. Said he didn't feel well today," Berga replied. "Now, we've got some work to do, so if you'd excuse us..." He brushed past you without another word.

Keith, however, opened his mouth and said three words: "Go see him." He then followed his brother into the Martillo headquarters as he gruffly waved you away.

\---------------

** If you choose Luck: **

In your years of knowing Keith, you learned that if he chose to speak, then his words were important ones.

Was Luck really sick? If he was, it might have been because he had chosen to walk you home last night. A feeling of guilt washed over you. If you hadn't barged out of the Gandor headquarers so quickly, then perhaps he would have had the time to bundle up more. 

You sighed, beginning the walk toward the apartment complex where the Gandors lived. Truth be told, it wasn't far from your home. The Martillos and Gandors were on such good terms that they could coexist on the same block. That was impressive for two mafia families.

Before heading over, you stopped by Luck's favorite deli to pick up some sandwiches and soup. It was just after lunchtime, but you figured you might as well, if only because you hadn't eaten yet. With the brown paper bag in hand, you hurried over to Luck's apartment, hoping to get there before the soup became cold.

You reached out with your free hand to knock on the door.

There was a brief pause before it opened, revealing a slightly surprised Luck. "I wasn't expecting to see you so soon again, _____." He wore only a dress shirt and vest with a loosened tie around his neck -- this was different than the clothes you usually saw him in, and you had to admit that this casual wear was very attractive on him.

"I wasn't expecting to see you today either," you replied, "but your brothers told me you were sick, so..." You handed him the brown paper bag. "I thought this would make you feel better."

Luck often wore false smiles as a front, but the grin on his face now was a genuine one -- you could tell. "You're always so thoughtful, even when angry," he said.

You exhaled quickly in a dry laugh. "So are you going to let me in for lunch? Or are you going to keep me out in the cold to get sick too?"

He stepped backward to let you into the warmth of his living room. This was the home that he grew up in. After Keith and Berga married their wives, they moved out and found new apartments in the area, leaving Luck by himself.

As the both of you ate at the kitchen table, you told Luck about what happened during your outing today and what you were told afterward.

He seemed concerned. "Are you sure that you didn't do anything to give away your position?"

You thought back to the pebble you had thrown, though you were convinced that that was not what had given you away. You had been exceedingly careful while you followed the man with the eye-patch. "I don't think so..." you sighed. "But I could be wrong."

Luck studied your face for a few moments, his expression softening as he did so. "I believe you," he said. "At least you have a few weeks off now."

"I don't even know what to do with myself with so much time," you replied. "I guess I'll be helping Firo out at the casinos a lot."

"You could come visit me."

You glanced toward him, raising a curious eyebrow. "I only came today because Berga told me you were sick. Now that I think about it, you don't even look sick."

"To be fair, I was feeling a bit under the weather this morning," Luck said. "I guess seeing you made me feel better."

You had no words for that, though you gave him a faint smile as a comfortable silence seeped between the two of you.

** If you choose Firo: **

You found Firo at the Martillo family's main casino as he said you would be able to. He waved you over as soon as you entered the room, the place beginning the bustle as night shadowed the city. "Hey, _____! Nice to see you in one piece," he joked. "How'd everything go?"

"It could have gone better," you said, "but we can talk about that later."

"Over dinner, right?"

You nodded. "If you're still up for that."

"Sure thing." He signaled to the manager, mouthing something to her. She nodded happily and waved a quick goodbye.

As you left the casino, Firo wrapped an arm around your waist. "It's nice to stay together, eh? Just to stay warm?"

You laughed at his antics. "Smooth, Firo. Real smooth."

"Hey, as long as you approve, I have no complaints." He tipped his fedora toward you. "I picked out a place near the ocean. I hope you'll like it."

"Oh? Where are we going?" you asked as you pressed closer to him while walking.

"It's a surprise," he replied, a wide smile on his face. "Hey, why don't you tell me about that mission you went on for the boss today? It didn't go as well as you had hoped, eh?"

You tilted your head back and forth in thought. "I feel like the tables have turned. I talked to the boss, and he told me to take a few weeks off."

"What? Why?" Firo seemed genuinely surprised. 

"I guess I messed up somewhere along the way..." You told him about the men who had followed you and how you had to run from them to escape.

"You know, I don't agree with the boss about that. You don't seem like the sort of person to make the same mistake twice. But, I mean, you _do_ get a few weeks off. How bad can that be?"

You shrugged, a disappointed look on your face. "I don't want time off because I've been terrible at my job."

"You're not terrible at your job, _____. You just need some time to sort out your problems, and I know exactly what I can do to help with that." He removed his hand from your waist and grabbed your hand, weaving his fingers between yours. "You remember this place, don't you?"

You looked up to see a familir sight -- your favorite gelato shop in all of Little Italy. "Oh, this is where we first met, isn't it?"

He nodded. "Yeah. You were new in town, remember? I made a few gelato recommendations, and you've been convinced ever since."

You laughed. "I do remember, and I'd love some gelato."

"But dinner first, love. You can't eat gelato on an empty stomach. You need something a bit more filling first." He gave your hand a gentle squeeze as he brought you to a seaside restaurant that you had never been to before. The menu was inviting enough, however, and you were excited to try something new.

You stared out the window and at the ocean. The world felt so calm.

As the waiter brought out your appetizers, Firo leaned forward and over the table. "You know, I've never told you this, I don't think, but you look nice in candlelight."

"And not in other sorts of light?"

Firo chuckled and shook his head. "Nah, just especially in candlelight. Looks like I'm going to have to bring you out on dinner dates more often."

Of course, you happily accepted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to draw your attention to my raffle to thank those who have left or will leave future comments on my works: [An Expression of Thanks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227408/chapters/50634035). If you like raffles and enjoy having your fanfiction requests fulfilled, take a look. ;) I encourage you to check it out! You have through the end of November to participate.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://penguiduck.tumblr.com/) for updates and insight on my writing process!


	4. Wouldn't Dream of It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy! <3

You were laying on your bed, covers pulled up to your shoulders. Your mind wandered everywhere, trying to piece together the events from yesterday.

This was the first day of your leave, and you had enjoyed the time you were allowed to sleep in. Nonetheless, you were also rather bored. With a sigh, you rolled out of bed, wondering what you would do today.

It had begun to snow outside, and you peered out of your window with a solemn expression on your face. It sounded like a pain to go out -- you'd have to wrap yourself in all of your warm clothes, freeze half to death, and remove everything once you reached your destination.

You knew that Firo always welcomed your help at the casino, but... eh. The boss probably wouldn't be too happy if discovered you there if he came to check things out. After all, he was the one who assigned you to two weeks off; that probably meant that you weren't supposed to come near any of the Martillo family businesses.

Luck was probably busy, too, talking among his brothers about whatever current events had taken place. Most of these musings were private, and even though Keith and Berga would tolerate you, they probably wouldn't appreciate you buzzing about the Gandor family headquarters.

There was one thing you could do, though.

You could go back to the Runorata family apartments and see if you could find that familiar man again. 

_Technically,_ you wouldn't even be disobeying orders because this was a personal venture for you. You wanted to know why you couldn't place a name to his face and why he reminded you of the long-lost friend you were looking for. 

If you could get some information, you would brave the bitter cold and snow. 

True, it was dangerous yesterday with those men coming after you, but part of you wanted to redeem yourself. What in the world had happened? And why did these men, especially the familiar one, come after you? They must have wanted something.

But really -- you could afford a risk or two. You couldn't die, after all.

You understood that was stupid reasoning, but you couldn't help it. The fact were the facts, and when it came down to it, you wondered if you could blame Luck for making you immortal in the first place, even if something terrible happened. The thought amused you, and you exhaled in a dry laugh. He certainly wouldn't appreciate it.

Without another thought, you began to dress in your warm clothes, pulling on a sweater and then your heavy winter coat, including a scarf, thick socks, and boots. 

The door creaked when you turned the knob, and you slipped outside as quickly as you could so you wouldn't let any snow or cold air leak into your small apartment.

Despite your winter clothing, you were met with a cool blast of wind, and you shuddered, wrapping your arms tightly around yourself.

"_____?" Maiza approached with an amused look. His apartment was right next to yours. "Well, look at that. I didn't think you'd want to go out on your first day of vacation, not on a day like this." Apparently, the boss had told him about your temporary dismissal.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the headquarters already?" you asked.

"I came back because I left something at home." He lifted his suitcase as if to provide you evidence. "So what are you up to? It's much too chilly for a walk, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I suppose so." You shrugged your shoulders. "But I have some business I need to take care of."

In a rare show of disapproval, Maiza's eyes narrowed slightly. "You're not going to put yourself in danger, are you?"

"Why would I do that?"

"I recognize that mischievous look in your eye, _____. You have a mission in mind."

"Nah, I wouldn't dream of it," you lied. As a spy, you were fairly good at hiding your intentions. "Really, Maiza, I'm just hungry, and there's no food in my apartment. I want to grab some coffee and perhaps a bagel or something."

He then smiled and patted your head in an affectionate manner. "Well, don't get into too much trouble while you're at it. I'm sure Firo would love some company at the casino later, even if you're just coming to visit. Have a good day, _____." 

You sighed a small puff of relief, though you wondered if Maiza really believed you or not. That perennial expression of amiability on his face was sometimes difficult to read. Sometimes you wondered why Maiza wasn't the spy for the Martillo family; he would be good at it.

Nevertheless, you began the trek toward the Runorata apartment complex, keeping an eye out for any trouble along the streets. Maiza was right about one thing -- you didn't want any trouble. The cautious side of you wondered if you ought to at least tell someone where you would be going in case something happened, but anyone whom you could trust would likely not approve of your venture.

You were alone in this.

Truthfully, you weren't sure what to expect. By this time in the morning, most of the men, including the familiar one, would have already gone off to work, so you wouldn't be able to follow any of them. You couldn't help but wonder if there would be any clues lying about, however, so you would certainly chance that search...

As you neared the complex entrance, turning the corner, you froze. 

There he was, standing there. He leaned against the gate, wrapped tightly in a coat. The familiar man.

Was he waiting for you? If he was, then he might have wanted to tell you something because he garnered no advantage over you out in the open public. This was an invitation. He wanted you to come closer to him without fear because he couldn't do anything to you along the street with all these people bustling about.

You swallowed and stepped toward him, coming from his blind side, the one with the eye-patch. As soon as he turned his head, you got a good look at his face, and you shivered. The resemblance was still there. You just didn't know why.

"So you're here," he said. "You gave us quite a chase yesterday. I'm impressed that you managed to throw us off."

"Who are you?" you demanded, taking comfort in the crowded street, while keeping a fair distance between the two of you.

"Who do you think I am?"

You paused. _Should_ you have known this person? Were you _supposed_ to know him? Was that familiarity founded on something? You decided to be honest. "I don't know."

He looked calm, oddly handsome, as he crossed his arms. "Shall we go somewhere else where it's warmer?"

"The coffee shop down the street?" you offered.

"If you are all right with that."

You had to be. There was no place safer where you could meet alone -- you sure as hell weren't going to step into his apartment if you were invited in.

The walk there was a quiet one between the two of you. He spoke no words, and you didn't want to talk to him either. In fact, you weren't sure what to say. This was nothing like the other missions you were given, where you were supposed to pose as someone else and steal information. Also, no mission had ever been so personal.

As you stepped inside the coffee shop, the man turned to you. "Can I get you anything?"

You shook your head, and you sat down at one of the tables. 

He ordered his coffee before joining you. "So. _____."

"How do you know my name?" you demanded. "And why did you follow me yesterday?"

His lips turned upward, if only a little. "You sound like a woman who has been scorned. Did the chase upset the boss?"

So he knew about your relationship with the Martillo family. Hm. This would be more challenging than you had expected. "So who are you again?"

"Sven," he said. "Sven Delchior."

Your eyes widened at this realization. "Delchior..." you whispered. "You are related to Rianna Delchior, then." That was why he was so familiar.

"I am her brother."

"She mentioned you before," you said, leaning closer across the table. "Is she all right? Is she in trouble?"

"I joined the Runorata family in hopes of having the resources to find her, but I have so far been unsuccessful. However... I did manage to track you down. I tried to tell you this yesterday, but you were in a frenzy and escaped."

Your eyebrows furrowed. "You couldn't expect me not to. You were chasing me."

"Yes, well, that might have been our fault." He did not look apologetic at all.

"Now, tell me more about Rianna." She was a good friend to you, and after being forcibly separated, you had begun to search for her. She was part of the reason why you had joined up with the Martillo family -- for resources. 

Sven sipped patiently on his coffee. "As far as I know, she was kidnapped. By whom or what, I have not a clue. Every path I've gone down seems to lead to a dead-end."

"But why?"

"She owed money. Lots of it. She came to me for help, but she wouldn't relinquish any details."

"So you're looking for her?"

"Yes. And after doing some digging, not only are you one of Martillo's best, but you are also her closest friend before you were separated."

You raised an eyebrow. "You're looking to hire me?"

"Yes. It seems like the most logical route, don't you think?"

After these years, this was the first bit of information you had gathered about Rianna, and she needed help. How were you to pass this up? "You don't even need to hire me. Just tell me everything you know. I'll do anything I can to find her."

Sven's one good eye seemed to twinkle. "Then you have answered my prayers, _____. With your help, I'm sure Rianna will be found soon."

"I do have one question, though..." you started, afraid of the answer you might receive. "...is she still alive? Do you know that for sure?"

"For someone involved with the mafia, you don't seem to understand." He leaned back in his chair as he set his cup of steaming cup down. "Rianna owed them a lot of money. They would want her to return it -- if they were to kill her off, then they would receive nothing."

When put like that, it made perfect sense. It made you bristle, wondering what her captors were doing to her, but that was the reason why you needed to find her.

Sven glanced at his watch. "Well, Miss _____, it looks like I need to be going. I still need to keep my word to the Runorata family with regards to work. Will you meet me here tonight at 6pm? We can discuss what I know and how you may be of use."

You nodded. Of course. Anything to help your friend. And with a short wave, he disappeared through the cafe door.

\------------

You knew where you would be going that very moment. With this new information in mind, you would need to unravel your thoughts, and you knew exactly whom to go to -- Firo. You jogged over toward the casino where he would be working. Well, "working." His job was a lax one. All he had to do was make sure that these casinos ran smoothly, and as long as there weren't any problems, all was good. It seemed perfect for someone as carefree as he was.

It was near lunch time, and the casino was not terribly busy right now, but as you stepped in through the doors, you saw both Firo and Luck near the counter speaking to one another. They were both dressed handsomely in their suits, ties, and fedoras.

Firo was the first to turn his head and look at you. "Oh, hey! _____! And here I thought you were going to take the day off. Guess you missed me, huh?"

"Oh, Firo, you're ridiculous," you laughed, stepping in to join in on their conversation. You glanced toward Luck, who was wearing his usual smile. "Feeling better?"

"Much," he said. "Looks like a day's rest was all I needed. I'm back to work today, but I figured I'd drop by and say hello to the Martillos."

"Relieved me of my boredom. It's been a slow day, you know? Not that many people come in during the daylight hours, but we do serve food here, and I've been overseeing that." Firo leaned over the counter until he face was mere inches away from yours. "Well, since you're not supposed to be doing any work, what exactly are you doing here?"

"I wanted to tell you something," you said, the news bubbling inside you. "You too, Luck."

"So spill the beans already," Firo replied, looking interested.

You took a breath. "So you remember when I told you about Rianna and how we were separated as children? Well, I think I've found a lead..." They were both quiet as you continued. "One of the men who was chasing me during my mission yesterday... well, I bumped into him today."

"_Bumped_ into him?" Luck repeated, raising a suspicious eyebrow. "Sounds like there's more to this tale than you're giving us."

With a sheepish grin, you waved his comment away. "That's not the point! The point is that we sat down and talked, and he told me that he's actually Rianna's brother."

Firo and Luck looked at each other, exchanging glances.

"What?" you said. "This is _good_ news! He has information for me about where I might be able to find Rianna and how to rescue her."

"Sounds awfully convenient," Firo answered. "Are you sure this guy's being honest with you? I feel like you could get into an awful lot of trouble if you go around snooping under false pretenses."

"Oh, but that's the thing -- the man, his name is Sven, he looks so much like Rianna! The resemblance is perfect! And I know that she told me about her brother once, so he has to be him."

Luck looked skeptical. "I don't know, _____. This sounds dangerous."

"Funny you're using that word. It's not like I've never been in danger before."

He gave a short sigh. "Sometimes, danger is necessary, but we shouldn't go diving into situations like this."

You had thought that these two might give you a bit of resistance. "I'm not diving into anything. I'm meeting with Sven again tonight at six to discuss things--"

"--you're meeting with him?" Firo blinked. "Damn, I knew you were serious about this, but..."

"But what?" you asked.

"I'm just not sure you should be going alone, is all." Firo gave you a reassuring smile. "I'll get someone to cover my shift tonight, and I'll come with you."

Luck nodded. "I will as well. It'll be far less dicey with the three of us."

You were touched by their offer, but you shook your head. "I really think I should go alone."

Firo blinked. "Why? It'll be safer, and with us around, this Sven guy isn't going to mess with you."

"I don't think he will anyway," you said, tracing your finger along the smooth countertops. "He seemed sincere. Besides, he's working for the Runoratas. He might recognize the both of you, and at that point, he may be less willing to relinquish information."

"If he's working for the Runoratas, I think that gives us more reason to come with you." Luck's eyes were narrowed slightly. Most people wouldn't be able to tell, but you could see that he was on edge. He really, truly did not want you going alone.

"Luck's right, so you're officially outvoted, _____." Firo gave you a determined look, pounding a fist into the countertop as though he were a judge.

You were defeated, but it didn't even feel like a defeat because their decision really was in your best interest. They were only trying to help.

"Now, I need to grab some chow before continuing work," Firo continued. "Anyone want anything? I can get the chef to whip something up."

"Thanks, but I need to get going. I have a meeting with Keith and Berga." Luck grabbed his long winter coat, and slid his arms into the sleeves, taking his leave.

"What about you, _____?" Firo asked.

\------------

** If you choose to remain with Firo: **

"Sure," you said, accepting his offer for food.

"I'll put the order in, then. I know what you always want." He winked at you.

Your cheeks felt a little warm -- he really did remember little details about you that many others did not. You followed him into the food service area, taking a seat on one of the bar stools.

As Firo appeared from the kitchen, he dipped his head toward you, one hand on the rim of his fedora. "So how're you feeling about everything?"

"I'm excited," you replied. "This is the first time in years that I've heard anything about Rianna. If I could find her and help her, I'd be ecstatic..."

"Well, you know that the Martillos and I will do anything we can to help you, right? And by Martillos, I mean me."

You exhaled in a small laugh. "I figured. I don't know how eager the boss would be to get his hands dirty for no reason."

"Who knows? We could drop the idea by him. After all, you're like family, and we need to look out for each other."

Your lips creased into a small smile. "That's nice of you to say, but I don't think that's a shared opinion. I've been with you guys for only a couple of years. I'm sure to most of the family, I'm just a hired hand."

"Now, that's not true." Firo seated himself next to you, leaning close. "If the boss didn't think of you as family, he wouldn't have suggested that you take some time off -- he would have just let you go."

"And I'm sure you know everything that goes on in the boss' head, hm?"

He laughed. "Well, I've been with them for a long time, so I like to think that." Bold as always, he reached out to lay his hand over yours. "But don't worry. If there's anything I can do to help you and your friend, you know I would."

You looked from his hand to his face, staring into his sincere eyes. "I know," you said. "Thanks for being so supportive, Firo."

"Always." He removed his fedora, setting it on the bar. "Just one thing."

"Mm?"

"You'll owe me."

You blinked. "Anything."

"All right. Let's start with day-long date this weekend."

** If you choose to go with Luck: **

"I'll be all right," you told Firo. "I'll see you later." You exited the casino, racing after Luck. Fortunately, he hadn't made much distance, even with his long legs. "Luck, wait up!"

He turned his head to glance at you. "Hm? _____? What's wrong?"

"Nothing wrong," you said. "I just thought I'd walk you to the Gandor headquarters."

Luck seemed surprised at your offer, but he didn't refuse. In fact, the slight smile on his face told you that he was quite pleased.

"A lot of work recently?" you asked.

"Somewhat. A lot of problems in the area, with new gangs showing up. Trying to resolve them will take a lot of effort and turf management."

"That all sounds so complicated," you said. "I wonder if this has anything to do with Sven's appearance."

Luck rolled his eyes over toward you, looking at you from the side. "I wouldn't rule it out. I'd also be careful when talking with him. He seems like a shady character."

"I think mafia life has made you suspicious of everyone."

"I think that's why I'm still alive."

You had to move your legs quickly to keep up with his long strides. "Still... this is the only chance I have in finding Rianna -- at least, this is the first lead I've had. Ever. I think I should take that leap of faith; to me, the risk is worth it."

"And what if something happens to you?"

"Does it matter? You injected me with your immortality elixir, remember?" 

Your sassy response was met by an agitated Luck. "I realize that's the tendency, but it's foolish to think that way, _____. You need to be careful regardless." He grew quiet for a few moments, letting the sound of cars and people seep into your conversation. "I just don't want anything to happen to you, all right?"

You felt the sincerity in his words, a warm, fuzzy feeling in your heart. "Well, that's why you're coming with me tonight, isn't it?"

He seemed relieved, if only slightly, at your acceptance. "Right. Don't do anything stupid until then."

"I'd never dream of it."

And the walk continued in silence.


	5. The Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy! As always, thoughts are always appreciated. It's more fluffy than romantic, but I'll let you be the judge of that. ;) In the end, you can choose to go with either Firo or Luck. In theory, you could read both -- they don't interfere with each other. Your choice. :D

You had to admit that having Firo and Luck come with you was a good idea. Even though you had faith in your abilities, you were nervous about meeting up with Sven. It was wintertime, after all, and the light of the day would be gone soon. Who knew what could happen?

The cafe was just a bit farther. You walked slightly ahead of Firo and Luck, trying to tame the butterflies in your stomach. 

You didn't usually feel anxious, but most missions were not so personal. 

Rianna was a close friend, almost like a sister to you. After you were separated, you tried for so long to find her. You worried about her day after day, slaving away to your anxiety. Although you knew you had to keep your faith, you wondered if she had died. Firo and Luck were right to be suspicious of Sven, but they were not the ones who had been looking for years to find a lost friend. 

"Hey, _____, slow down, will you?" Firo called. "If you power through the streets like this, you'll run other people over."

You turned around to look at him, walking backwards. "Sorry," you said. "It's just a little unnerving. I'm thinking about what's going to happen tonight, and it's hard to separate myself from the anticipation."

"Don't get too excited," Luck cautioned. "You might not hear what you want to."

You were thinking of a clever retort, but something else caught your attention.

The sound of gunshots in the air rang in the distance, and your heads all turned to follow the direction of the interference.

"That's the Runorata Estate," Luck said, his eyes narrowing.

"Let's go investigate!" you suggested, dashing off before you could even receive a response.

"Hey! Wait!" Firo's voice was drowned out by the bustling of the crowd.

You pushed past people and dodged cars as you ran toward the estate. You were worried about what might have occurred, worried that if something happened to Sven, you might not ever be able to rescue Rianna. He seemed to have information, after all.

Perhaps you should have waited for your friends, but you were too eager to get to the Runorata place. In these desperate circumstances, a few seconds could mean the difference between life and death.

As you neared the area, you heard more gunshots and an array of screams as nearby civilians fled the scene. Your heart clenched in your chest, and against your better judgment, you raced past these people, leading yourself into the fray. The gunshots did not come from the estate itself, you discovered, but from the narrow alleys behind Runorata property. This place was filthy, a dumpster for many people living in the area -- there was trash scattered on the ground and a stray cat was hidden among the dumpster.

You heard echoes of men yelling around the corner, and you slowed, sidling along the brick wall.

"That'll teach you to meddle in your sister's business, you lowlife bastard!"

You did not recognize that voice, though you heard a groan, which sounded like it might have been from Sven.

"You can rot here, scum." And then you heard footsteps coming toward you. You hid in the shadows behind a car that was parked absentmindedly near the entrance of the alleyway. As the man passed by, you peeked from your hiding place, noticing that this was the man who had met with Sven the day that they had chased you.

He looked smugly agitated, and as soon as he had walked around the corner, you revealed yourself, running toward the injured Sven. The sight was a gruesome one -- there was blood everywhere, smeared on his body, pooling beneath him. He had collapsed against the wall, barely aware of your arrival. 

You were at his side, immediately yanking off your coat so you could help stem the blood flow. He had been shot several times in the chest. "What happened?" you demanded.

"...traitor..." Sven coughed, both blood and bile spilling from the corner of his lips. "...he's a... traitor..."

"Who is he?" you asked, applying pressure to the wound. "And don't you give up on me now! You have to hold on!"

He trembled, though he looked at you with eyes wide with pain. "I thought... he was... a... friend... but he's not... a Runorata... He's someone... else."

"What do you mean by that? Is he a rat?" 

"_____... I was... wrong... about Rianna..."

You saw that he was fading quickly, and you wanted to keep him conscious long enough for you to get him help and for him to give you what information you needed. "Just relax," you said. "Don't think about that -- we need to get you medical attention." The blood seeped through your coat, staining your hands red.

Suddenly, Sven grabbed your wrist as though he wanted your full attention. "Don't...!" He breathed in deeply, painfully. "...I'm... dying... Forget it, _____... Just... leave it�" And then his body went limp.

It was in that moment that you felt like a part of you died on the inside. Was your search for Rianna over? Was all hope lost with Sven?

You should have had more faith in your friends. While you were silently grieving, you heard a crash and a groan of pain echoing in the nearby vicinity. You released Sven's hand and sprung to your feet; regardless of what you felt at the moment, you had to be ready for anything.

"_____." It was Luck who had approached you, his hands shoved casually into his pockets. "You shouldn't run off like that. We nearly lost you there."

You ignored him, staring at Sven's corpse. You felt numb.

His eyes wandered to your hands, which were soaked in blood. "Are you hurt?"

"It's not mine," you assured, though you wondered why he was even worried to begin with -- it wasn't like you wouldn't survive any injury. "Sven's dead; his friend shot him. Where's Firo?"

Relieved, Luck tipped his head to the side, indicating for you to follow him. He led you back through the alleyway, where you noticed Firo, his foot atop a man who had been thrown on the ground. That was him. That was man who had shot Sven.

"We thought this guy looked suspicious," Firo said, "so we went to work for you."

"We better get him out of here," Luck added, his gaze fixed on the entrance to the alleyway. "If we stay any longer, the Runoratas will find us." He paced quietly toward the man beneath Firo's hold. "And we expect cooperation. Otherwise, we might just hand you over to the Runoratas, and they don't take kindly toward traitors."

\----------

His name was Don. That was as much as you originally thought you were going to get out of him, but the Gandor family's torture technician, Tick, convinced him otherwise. 

Truthfully, interrogations made you uneasy, the normal human reaction to the inflicting pain upon others. As much as you wanted to demand answers, you left the torture to both Tick and Berga, who were seasoned veterans in that practice. Luck did the actual questioning.

You and Firo waited down the hall. You had cleaned yourself, borrowing one of Luck's shirts because you had to toss yours. It was too ruined to be saved. Besides, even if you could clean it, you did not want it any more, now that it was stained in Sven's blood.

"You doing okay?" Firo asked, leaning across the table with a look of concern. "You're not usually this quiet."

"I can't believe Sven's dead. It's been so long since I've heard or discovered anything about Rianna, and now my only lead is dead."

"Rianna must mean a lot to you."

You nodded. "She and I grew up together. Neither of us had parents around, so we were all each other had. We were like sisters. There was a group of thugs in our town, though, who had begun kidnapping young children to work in the mines to the south. We were both taken." The story tumbled out -- you had never shared the details with anyone, and certainly not so easily.

Eventually, you and Rianna were separated because you were taken to different areas. You managed to escape your overseer one day, but you had no idea where Rianna was. Your only choice was to run to the city, and it was then that you had joined the Martillo family. It was actually the boss who had found you; perhaps he pitied you. Whatever the case, he took you in and saw that you had talent. From that day, you were no longer left to wander the streets alone. 

Still, you wanted to know where Rianna had been taken.

"I think there's always something that people are looking for," Firo said, "whether it's family or a rival, maybe even a challenge or a purpose. I think you'll feel better once the truth comes forward, you know? It's just about giving it some time, and relying on that brute Berga to do the beating for you."

His small joke was just enough to bring a smile to your face.

"And don't worry. I know Rianna meant a lot, but she's not to only friend you got -- you've got friends in us, too, _____."

You appreciated Firo because he always knew how to lighten your mood. "Thanks," you said to him.

Hours later, there was information available, and Luck opened the door to the office where you were waiting.

"Took you long enough," Firo greeted, standing up and straightening his suit jacket. "So what's the news?"

Luck's face was difficult to read, and he was surprisingly calm despite the horrors that he had likely just witnessed. There was something that he was contemplating, however -- you could tell. You had always been good at interpreting facial expressions.

"Well?" you asked, encouraging him to continue.

"He's a rat for the Zuccarelli family."

"The _Zuccarelli_ family?" Firo repeated. "Who are they?"

"Exactly," Luck replied. "No one really knows who they are. They're small but secretive. Don wouldn't give us much information, but I don't think it largely matters. The point is that he's with another family. He was actually sent to act as a spy tracking Sven."

"Why Sven?" you asked.

"Because he is Rianna's brother. Don's trying to protect her."

You were confused, and a flare of irritation coursed through you. "_Protect_ her?" That was what Sven was trying to do -- he was her brother, after all, and he was attempting to track her down, to get her out of debt. "What do you mean by that?"

Luck's gaze hardened. "Don claims that Rianna is happy wherever she is, and Sven is interfering with that. He killed him because Rianna doesn't want to be found."

You thought back to his words in the alley -- what Luck was telling you was consistent with what you had heard from him then, but if that was the case, then that meant that your excitement and hopes of finding your long lost friend were all for nothing. You dropped back in your chair with a sigh. "What happens now?"

"Do you have any more questions?" Luck said. "He's being cooperative now, if you'd like to ask."

"I want to know if he's telling the truth. I want to know what's going on with Rianna."

Firo shook his head. "_____... look, it sounds like your friend just doesn't want to be found. No sense in beating a guy trying to keep her intentions a secret--"

"No!" you interjected. "Don't you think I deserve to know? I've spent over half of my life searching for her, worrying and stressing about whether or not she was hurt or worse. I need to _know_ where she is and how she's doing."

"I understand your passion," Luck started, "but at this point, it might even be best to let him go. For killing Sven, the Runoratas will chase him down."

You frowned and said darkly, "If you let him go, I'll follow him."

Both Firo and Luck were about to respond to your threat, but then you heard a crash echoing from down the hallway. The three of you looked at each other before dashing out of the office. There was shouting -- above all, you could hear Berga's deep voice of disapproval. Then, there were gunshots.

A door slammed into the wall as it was kicked open, and out came Berga carrying an injured Don in his arms. You could barely look at the man -- he was swollen all over from the beating, covered in blood and dirt. 

Berga looked furious, and as he saw you, Firo, and Luck, he seemed even more indignant. "The bitch is here," he said.

You thought to ask him what was going on, but from behind him came a woman. One arm was around Tick's neck, a gun pressed harshly to his head. "Keep moving!" she demanded. "I want him in the car or I'm blowing this guy's brains out!"

You could not see her face because Tick was in the way, but you thought that her voice was familiar.

Luck was always the smooth-talker, the Gandor brother with the charm and perspective. He stepped forward. "No need to be so rough with our Mr. Tick," he said. "You can have Mr. Don without any trouble."

She turned, forcing her hostage to turn with her. "Very funny, Luck Gandor. Of course I can trust you and the rest of your men after what they did to him!" 

You then saw her, and your heart pounded even more loudly in your chest. There was her red hair, her pale skin, her green eyes with flecks of hazel in them. This was your friend; you had never been more sure in your life. "Rianna?" you choked out. "Is that you?"

She paused. "Who are you? How do you know my name? If you're trying to pull something tricky, this guy's going to get it."

Tick gave a small whimper of pain.

"_____," you said. "I'm _____. We used to be friends, remember?"

Her hold on her hostage loosened. "_____... I do remember you. We were separated while working in the mines. I thought you were dead."

"Sven asked for help finding you. He came to me."

"I knew he was searching for me, hiring trackers and spies from all sorts of places, but I had no idea that you were one of them." The anger in her eyes had subsided, if only for a little while. "And you're here? With the fucking Gandors? You're with _them?_"

"Only because Don over here _killed_ your brother. We had to gather information so that I could help you."

Rianna fumed again, her grasp on Tick tightening. "_Help me?_ You want to help me? You can help me by leaving me alone! I've wanted Sven to leave me alone for years! I was the one who had him killed!"

Her words were like ice, striking you to your very core. How could she kill her own brother? How could she forsake her familial relationships so easily? Sven seemed so genuine when you had spoken with him -- he was worried about his sister and where she was in life.

You were speechless, so Firo decided to speak for you. "_____ was worried about you, Rianna," he said. "Sven told her that you were in trouble, so she wanted to help him find you. She wanted to find out who and why your brother was killed -- all for your sake."

"Well, don't be concerned about me," she snapped. "I've been fine these years by myself, and I'll be fine now. Just worry about yourself. I'm none of your business anymore."

You did not say it, but those words hurt you deeply. She was not the person you thought you knew, and that was what bothered you the most.

Rianna did, however, release Tick. She said nothing more to you and left with Don in tow.

For the rest of the evening, you were quiet. You had a lot of thinking to do.

\----------

** If you choose Firo: **

You had decided to go on a walk, bundled up in thick clothes and boots, and you explored the streets of the city. Everyone else seemed to have a purpose as they briskly strode to their destination, eager to step into the warmth of a building again. You, however, were merely wandering. 

It hurt because you weren't expecting it, but even so, it hurt more than you thought it would. You just needed to sort out your emotions. 

Once upon a time, you and Rianna were best friends. You only cared for each other. How could she just forget that friendship, while you spent so many years searching and searching?

"I thought I'd find you out here." It was Firo who had approached you, stepping next to you. "How're you doing? I know this didn't turn out the way that you wanted it to."

You shook your head. "It certainly didn't. A lot has happened in the past few weeks. This was kind of like the cherry on top. The worst cherry of all." The metaphor hadn't worked out as well as you thought it would, so you had to add that last statement to qualify it.

Firo, however, seemed to think that you were funny, and he let out a short chuckle. "You're right. A lot _has_ happened, but it's not so bad. Immortality has its perks. You become wiser, you know? You learn that you have to live with these things, so you can't let them get to you."

"Easier said than done," you replied. You had always admired Firo for his easygoing nature, the way he could brush issues aside. It benefited his emotional health.

"It is," he assured, "but it's something that you have to do. Otherwise, living with the pain is too difficult. I know you had your heart set on finding Rianna -- you did."

"I didn't want or expect it to turn out like this."

"Nah, but that's life. You have to learn to expect the unexpected. Besides, you found her. Beyond that, you can't change what she's chosen to do or make better the decisions that she's made. You were missing from her life for ten years, so trust me..." He sidled closer to you, your shoulders touching. "She was missing a lot."

You smiled, exhaling in a small sigh. "Sometimes I wonder where you get these little charming comments. It's as if you've rehearsed them."

"Me? Nah, I've got better things to do."

"Like what?"

"Like living in the moment and doing things spontaneously. Like this." He pulled you aside, beneath the pale light of a lamp, and kissed you.

** If you choose Luck: **

You sat in the Gandors' office, peering out of the window with a cup of hot chocolate that Keith had shoved in your face. He never struck you as the nurturing type, but upon hearing what had happened today, he probably pitied you and your state of mind.

Keith had long left, but Luck was there. He was quiet, pensive like you were, though instead of staring into nothing, he had made productive use of his time by reading a book.

You decided to draw his attention away with a heavy sigh.

"_____? Is there something you want to talk about?" he asked.

You shrugged. "We used to be so close. I'm just wondering how I could be so concerned for her wellbeing, while she thought it was appropriate to shrug me off like she did."

Luck knew that you were referring to Rianna. He set his book down and paced toward you, taking a seat next to you near the window. "She's not one for keeping relationships, I suppose. And it _has_ been a long time, _____."

"I know," you replied, "but it's just hard to swallow. It's like I wasted ten years of my life searching for someone... but she didn't even want to be found." You took a small sip of your chocolate. "I guess it doesn't matter in the grand scheme of things, huh? Ten years is nothing compared to an eternity."

"Like a grain of sand on a beach. Some things you do carry with you, those experiences that weigh heavily on your heart."

"How do you cope?" you asked.

"I hate admitting it because it makes me feel less human, but I've become numb to a lot of things that used to bother me."

You shook your head, looking out the window again, noticing that the snow had picked up. "Is that going to happen to me, too?"

"Perhaps."

There was a short pause in your conversation before you spoke again. "I think I'll be okay. I have you, after all." Your gaze found his, and you realized that he had a relaxed expression on his face.

"That you do," he said. 

You chuckled, leaning over to punch him playfully on the arm. "I know you say that you feel less human, but I know that you're still a big softy on the inside. That much hasn't changed."

A thin smile appeared on his lips. "If you say so, _____."

Maybe it was the dim lighting or even the longing for affection, but you felt the sudden urge to lean over and kiss him on the cheek. "Thanks, Luck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to draw your attention to my raffle to thank those who have left or will leave future comments on my works: [An Expression of Thanks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227408/chapters/50634035). If you like raffles and enjoy having your fanfiction requests fulfilled, take a look. ;) I encourage you to check it out! You have through the end of November to participate.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://penguiduck.tumblr.com/) for updates and insight on my writing process!

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to draw your attention to my raffle to thank those who have left or will leave future comments on my works: [An Expression of Thanks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227408/chapters/50634035). If you like raffles and enjoy having your fanfiction requests fulfilled, take a look. ;) I encourage you to check it out! You have through the end of November to participate.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://penguiduck.tumblr.com/) for updates and insight on my writing process!


End file.
